


First Night (Season 7 Spoilers)

by peraltaindustry



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, F/M, First Night, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), New Family, Newborn Children, Peraltiago, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Spoilers, peraltiago baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltaindustry/pseuds/peraltaindustry
Summary: *CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7*Jake and Amy spend their first night with there newborn baby boy, Mac Santiago-Peralta.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	First Night (Season 7 Spoilers)

“Are you okay? Are you comfortable?” Jacob Peralta, one of New York’s Finest had just gotten home from what was a very long twenty-four hours. First, his wife was about to go on maternity leave as it was weeks before she would give birth to their unborn son, then Brooklyn had gone into a major citywide blackout. Crimes were happening like it was the purge. Of course, to top things off, his wife had gone into labour and little Man Santiago-Peralta was born.

Yes, it really was a crazy day, but finally, he was helping his post-pregnant wife into their bed just after laying Mac down for the night. “I’m fine, Jake,” Amy, his wife, smiled up at him. She touched his hand in endearment. “Thank you for helping me get through the day. Mac already has an amazing dad.”

“Awe, it was nothing, Amy. I’m just trying to be better. I’m proud of you for bringing that amazing little boy into this world.”

Jake changed into some of his NYPD sweatpants before climbing into the right side of the bed. Mac laid in the bassinet next to his mother on the left side. Amy smiled down at the sleeping baby, knowing it would be just mere hours that she and Jake would be woken up by his crying. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Finally, after months and months of trying to conceive and sleepless nights from worrying and stress, she had her family. She had two of the most important men in the world by her sides.

Just like that, Amy was awoken by Mac’s cries of hunger. She looked towards Jake, seeing that he was just about to climb out of bed. “Jake, babe, leave this to me. He’s just hungry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, there isn’t any milk in the freezer yet, so I’ll have to feed him for the time being,” Amy told her husband as she began to climb out and go over towards Mac’s bassinet. “I’ll take him to the nursery so you can sleep.”

“Thank you, I love you, Ames.”

“Love you, too, Jake,” Amy smiled. She cradled Mac in her arms and quietly exited the room as her husband settled back down into a deep sleep. Just as Amy was about to start breastfeeding, she received a call from her best friend, Rosa, also known as Auntie Ro-Ro to Mac. Amy put her phone on speaker in a low volume so as to not startle the newborn. “Hey, Rosa!”

“Hey, Ames. How’s Mac?”

“He’s actually been pretty easy tonight. I know it’s only,” Amy glanced at the clock on Mac’s dresser and sighed in exasperation, “10:37.”

“You’ll get through the night. I mean, you’re Amy Santiago and not even a newborn can ruin your Type A personality,” Rosa encouraged. “I know that Mac is fifty percent Jake, but he’s also fifty precent you, so if anything, he’ll be easy to raise.”

“Or extremely hard. I guess my parents would know,” Amy silently laughed. “I mean they raised me. I could only imagine what I put them through.”

Amy watched as Mac ate, feeling completely content with life. She was finally feeling happy and proud with who she turned out to be. An amazing human-slash-genius, for real. Only she could be a sergeant, mother, wife and friend all at the same time. “So, how’s Jake?”

“Surprisingly well. I mean, I knew he’d be an amazing father. And don’t get me wrong, he is, but he is incredible! He’s been so sweet about wanting to help take care of Mac and making sure I’m comfortable and happy. He is the best husband and father anyone could ask for.”

“Hey,” Jake’s voice echoed off the walls in Mac’s room. “Just thought I’d help you back to bed.” Amy looked down to see that Mac had finished eating and she fixed her shirt before wiping her son’s face with the receiving blanket and prepared herself to burp him.

“Hey, Jake,” Rosa’s voice came through the phone.

“Oh, hey! Sorry, I didn’t know you called. How are you?” Jake’s voice took a cheery turn.

“I’m fine, I should be asking how you are doing?”

Jake laughed silently to himself as he watched his wife and son. “Great, Rosa. I’m doing really, really great. I’m so happy to finally have a little family of my own. Mac is incredible and Amy is so great with him.” Amy passed Mac off to Jake once she’d finish burping him.

“Well, Auntie Ro-Ro,” Amy smiled as she watched Jake cradle their son and make his way back to their bedroom. “We are going back to bed so that we can sleep at least a few hours before Mac gets hungry again or needs a change.”

“Alright then, goodnight Ames and let Jake know I said goodnight.”

“I will, Rosa, thanks for calling. It really made our night. See you soon. Goodnight,” Amy quickly hung up and grabbed the rest of Mac’s things; a stuffed cat Charles had got him as a birthday present, a blue fleece blanket, and his green pacifier. When she made her way into their room, Jake was already laying Mac down. Amy laid the blanket over his small body, placed the pacifier in his mouth and placed the toy next to the back of his head so as to not cover his face.

Jake took her hand and helped her back into bed and gently kissed her lips. “I’m so proud of you, Amy. You have made yourself into a rockstar mom and just less than two days. I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too, Jake,” Amy kissed him once again. She smiled at her incredible husband as he climbed back into bed next to her. She cuddled into him and they slept peacefully for another six hours before Mac’s cries woke them up again. Maybe being parents wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of just a random thing i came up with after watching the season 7 finale. hope you liked it. sorry if it was too short!


End file.
